


Moviescreen

by niuiu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BOTTOM MINHO, Break Up, Crushes, Dom!Woojin, Fights, Gang AU, GangMember!Minho, M/M, Mafia AU, Making Out, Past Drug Addiction, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Stripper!Woojin, Switch!Minho, Top Woojin, Woojin works at club Miroh, ages in notes, blowjob, called 3rd Eye, chan is mafia leader, characters are aged up, felix owns the club, minho works for mafia, stripper au nobody asked for, what to tag, woojin owns the stage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niuiu/pseuds/niuiu
Summary: Jewel of the night, the treasure of the club. Kim Woojin works like a stripper in a club named Miroh, that is under the hand of Bang Chan. He is untouchable, someone guests can only dream of. Whispers are widespread, that Kim Woojin belongs to Bang Chan.Lee Minho joined gang 3rd Eye not so long ago, just getting promoted to higher post right next to Bang Chan and his three associates. Once he sees Woojin, he wants him. Wants the young male to be his and for Woojin to call him 'mine'.





	1. Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> is this stripper!woojin and gang member!minho au nobody asked for? 
> 
> of course.

There was only a muffled sound of the music, coming from behind the walls. Only boosted bass was heard in the changing room, which was divided by a hall from the main part of the club. Main room to which all the customers had access. Yet, as soon as the door opened tunes of some one of those overly played songs on radio pierced through. Exactly that loud annoying music, which most of the people clubbing loved. The door again closed with a loud thud, as a person entered the room.

 

**“You have to go up in 15.”**

A girl with long blonde hair announced as she entered the room. She was walking on high heels, making her way right towards the armchair. Her body fell onto the plushy and comfortable cushion, leaving her heels on the floor as she lifted her feet and placed them on the armrest. The girl heavily sighed, bending her head to the back and closing her eyes as she slowly massaged her neck. It took her only a few minutes, to look up at the other person in the room, who was visibly ignoring her. Paying attention to the make-up, rather than her words.  **“Are you again ignoring me, Hwani?”**

The person who was sitting in front of the mirror turned around. It was a young man, he faced the blonde haired girl, with his eyebrow slightly raised. His skin looked like it was touched by the sun, the colour of honey spreading all over his body. He was slightly dabbing a lip tint onto his rosy lips with a long finger. If the boy was in any other country, he would have looked like an exotic beauty. Delicacy, not anyone could have. It was not that far from the truth actually. 

Kim Woojin wasn’t something anyone could have had. 

 

**“I’m not ignoring you, baby. I am just getting ready,”** he slightly smiled at the girl, turning back towards the mirror. He wiped his finger in tissue, taking out glittery lip gloss to place it over his tinted lips.  **“As you know, beauty takes its time,”** he added, a slight amusement laced in his voice. Playing the gloss on the table, he took the brush and a small container of his favourite blush. Working the brush so there was a soft blush covering his cheeks and the tip of his nose. Making him look like an innocent doll.

**“Oh, don’t you fuck around. You know they would get horny for you even if you walked out there covered in trash,”** the girl snorted, while she took off the blonde wig she was wearing on the stage. It hid her short brown hair, which actually made her look as flawless as her wig did.  **“That’s, actually true,”** Woojin laughed, standing up from the chair he was sitting at. There was a silky baby blue robe covering his body and his attire for today’s show. Made from satin, feeling slightly cold on his skin, but also really smooth, what made him fall in love with the textile a long time ago. 

**“You look gorgeous,”** the girl said excitedly, standing up to check out her friend’s make-up. She was barefoot so she had to stand on her tippy toes to actually scan his whole face.  **“How do you do it?”** she whined, noticing how perfectly his make-up was blended together. 

He was almost like an art-work and those people outside, waiting for him to come out, would have agreed. They would do anything to get into his pants and most of them were not even gay. But, Woojin loved the attention he was getting. He loved when people looked at him like he was the finest wine and the most precious jewel. People treated him like a treasure, so it was not so bad he felt like one.

 

**“Guess, it’s my magic?”** Woojin said while laughing. Before he tugged off his robe and walked outside of the room. This was his time to shine, the moment when nothing else but him mattered. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

**“Changbin, can you slow down a bit? You will get wasted soon,”** a voice echoed around the table. It was supported by a sigh from the same person, who was looking at his friend. The mentioned man, Changbin, was holding onto his glass, it was almost empty, before being filled with liquor. Raven haired boy took another shot, it would not have been such a problem if this was his first one. However, this was probably his fifth one and honestly, Seo Changbin wasn’t one of those who could hold their liquor very well. 

Around the table were three people, waiting for someone to join them. One of them was already mentioned Seo Changbin, waving at the waitress to get another shot of vodka. The girl came closer to them and exchanged the empty glass with a filled one. She was dressed like every other waitress and waiter in here. She had a tight crop top, with a logo of Miroh on it and cherry red shorts. To make customers want them and order more things just to have them closer. However, there was a strict policy in the bar. 

Waiters and waitresses were untouchable. You touched them, you had a problem.

 

Another man, the one who scolded Changbin, rolled his eyes as he eyed another shot Changbin downed like it was nothing.  **“I understand you are wrecked that Lucas left you, but listen up. Boss will be here in a bit and will fucking kick you out,”** he growled at his friend, taking the glass from him and instead of placing a glass of water in front of him.  **“You know what, Hyunjin? Fuck you,”** Changbin said, pushing the glass with water away. His eyes were a bit glossy as he looked away from Hyunjin and forced his eyes to scan the room. 

**“He’s right, you can’t drown your sorrows in alcohol. That’s not how it works,”** last of the three men sitting around the table said. Yet he did not lift his gaze from the book he was reading. It seemed like he was paying his attention just to it, however, he heard everything that was happening around him.  **“That’s plain stupidity and you know it Changbin. Don’t act like a child,”** he added, turning to another page. Taking a sip from his drink without even looking at it. His was non-alcoholic, as the blond haired boy had no need to get himself wrecked. 

Changbin frowned, but he knew his friends were right. He was acting like a child after getting stepped on his sand castle. But was it that bad? That he wanted to grieve for a love which was taken away from him? It was not like he could forget someone in a span of a few days. His heart just did not allow him to do so. He had his right to be annoyed and pissed. 

 

**“When is Christopher even coming?”** Hyunjin asked, his fingers tapping on the table as he looked at the stage. He was getting quite impatient with their boss taking his sweet time - even if he did it all the time. Right now was the stage occupied by two girls. One of them was leaving already, she had long black locks, reaching under her ass. Hyunjin remembered her name, or at least her stage name was Sakura. She was dressed in a really tight, crop-topped racing jacket and tight, probably the shortest racing shorts that matched her top. Actually, it was not the shortest piece of clothing Hyunjin ever saw on that stage. But still, quite short.

Another girl, a blonde one, was just coming to the stage. She was on high, black high heels and was dressed in leather. Her dress was short, barely keeping her ass hidden, but that also was something this place wanted. Like with Sakura, this was just business.

Boys and girls on the stage were supposed to grab the attention of customers, which meant more money. The no-touch policy was lessened with dancers and models. You could touch, kiss, have a little fun - of course, only if you paid a huge sum of money. But still, no sex. Unless the one you picked wanted to, but once again. You had to pay.

Business like this was mainly about money. Money meant irresistible. Irresistible is something you want. And you have to use the money to get something you really want. It was that simple and at the same time, it wasn’t. 

 

**“He’s coming,”** the last of the men said, finally looking up from his book. Hyunjin and Changbin followed where he was staring, looking at the entrance door which opened. At first, two bodyguards stepped in, they were followed by a blonde haired guy with a soft smile, that was barely visible. His eyes shined with mischief. Yet, he was one of the scariest people in the club as of now. 

He was dressed casually as always, his black button-up was hidden under a black blazer. Black pants and black, really expensive, a leather belt. He looked like night. Almost always dressed in all black, giving off a scary vibe. But that was what his image was supposed to be, he had to look scary to make people respect him.  

For the waiting males’ surprise, there were no guards behind Bang Christopher to keep him safe. Instead of that, a young male walked through the entrance, looking around the room. He had silvery hair, quite messy but still stylish and parted in the middle. Wearing a button-up as Chan did, but his one was white, first, two silver buttons at top unbuttoned. After him, two last bodyguards entered the club, closing the door behind themselves as they followed the group looking around. 

 

**“Chris has a new toy?”** Changbin muttered, raising his eyebrow, quite surprised by seeing another guy with their boss. They were not so used to their leader having anyone with him if it wasn’t for his one-night stands or friends. **“No,”** the boy sipping his drink said, while Bang Chan spotted them and began to walk towards them.  **“How do you know, Felix?”** Hyunjin asked curiously, but the boy just shrugged his shoulders and paid more attention to his drink than to things happening around him. 

 

Blonde girl, Hyo, left the stage after two short girls with red hair had entered the stage. The music changed to something cuter, to fit the concept they had today. It was almost time for the main show. Bang Christopher grabbed the boy with him around shoulders and pushed him closer to the table. Four bodyguards retracted and moved to sides to not block and interrupt the meeting of five males. Also to make sure nobody else was going to interrupt them.

 

**“How are you?”** Christopher asked as he sat on the seat next to Hyunjin, but also pushed between himself and Felix a chair, on which the unknown male sat down.  **“Who do we have here?”** Changbin asked as he turned his gaze from Chris to the other man. Felix and Hyunjin did same, looking at the young man, who felt really little as the whole attention was at him. 

**“Lee Minho,”** he introduced himself politely, slightly bowing his head as another polite gesture. Minho was nervous, that was more than visible. His hands were slightly shaking and he kept on licking his lips. But he was still quite eye-catching. Hyunjin and Changbin wouldn’t be surprised if was this meeting happening was just for Felix to make a deal and put Minho on the stage. Chris did that few times before, bringing someone to give them a job. 

Yet, Chris’ words that followed male’s introduction proved them wrong.  **“He’s in finances. New blood, has been working only for like a month or so. But he is fucking brilliant,”** Chris grinned at his friends, before calling one of the waiters to them. Leaving the silence to take over the table as three males took their time trying to work out Minho. This time a boy walked to them, to take their orders.  **“What do you want, Minho? Of course for free,”** Chris turned towards the boy, who still looked quite uncomfortable at this place.

 

**“Free?”** he asked, his voice dripping with uncertainty and nervousness. 

**“Of course. You work with us,”** Felix answered to Minho sooner than Chris even opened his mouth, holding out a hand for him to shake.  **“Name is Lee Felix. I own this place,”** he introduced himself with a charming smile on his face, probably the nicest expression he had on his face for the past few hours. Minho shook his hand, hoping his hand was not as sweaty as he thought it was.  

**“I thought Bang Chan owned this place?”** he asked while looking at the boss with a questioning look on his face. He was told this place belonged to Bang Chan as most of the people inside the club. However, it seemed like it was not the full information on the Miroh.  **“I do, however, Felix runs this place. So what do you want? Can’t let Seungmin stand on his feet for way too long, heels are not so comfortable.”**

 

Minho just now noticed that already tall boy was wearing heels, there were not very high, but still heels. The boy had cherry hair, his make up was also in reddish tones. His lips were covered in glittery, transparent gloss. He was wearing a uniform as most of the people there. Red, tight shorts, but instead of having white crop top, he was wearing a white sweater, that was cropped a bit, to show off his toned stomach. With collarbones on a full display and his hair slightly tousled he looked like a doll. Innocent baby ready to be defiled. What was probably just his concept and he was not so innocent, coming from the fact he was working here. He was supposed to be somewhere on a stage as a model or an idol, not a waiter in here. 

 

**“Whiskey, with ice?”** he asked, Chris, nodded his head and looked at Seungmin checking if he got their stuff down. The boy left, his heels hitting the floor. **“Changbin can you stop looking at his ass and introduce yourself?”** Chris asked quite loudly, so the raven-haired Changbin jerked with his whole body and looked back at the people around the table. He raised his eyebrow while looking at Minho, before also straightening his hand for a handshake. 

**“Seo Changbin, boxer. Kinda boss of bodyguard part of this whole thing,”** he said, while Minho shook his hand and nodded his head at the same time.  **“He trainees guards also work on things that need to be handled manually. He goes under SpearB while fighting, I’m sure you know him,”** Chris added, making Minho turn back at Changbin with widened eyes and slightly opened mouth. “ **You are SpearB?”** he asked in awe.  **“I chose 3rd Eye mainly because of you,”** Minho said excitedly, but Changbin just stared at the table, with eyes glossy. It seemed like his mind was not here, but somewhere completely else.

**“Don’t mind him. He went through an ugly break up,”** last of the boys said, moving his hand to shake Minho’s hand, as well as others, did.  **“Hwang Hyunjin, informator. I know everyone and give all information to our lovely leader,”** he said with a friendly smile. For Minho, the boy looked nicest out of the males he just met. Minho was sure it would have been nice to become friends and not just make acquaintances. 

 

**“So, what is the occasion for us five meetings, Chris?”** Felix asked their leader, once Seungmin left, leaving two drinks for Chris and MInho on the table. “I decided to put Minho higher. So he will be joining us more. He proved himself well and jobs are going smoother,” Chris said while staring at the stage.  **“He will work more with you Felix, that boy is a gem and knows how to do with numbers so, not all the time, I need him with myself too,”** he added looking at Minho. 

**“I will do my best to not disappoint you,”** Minho quickly blurted out, making men around the table amusedly smile.  **“I am sure you won’t,”** Chris chuckled, he again looked at the stage. Two red-haired girls were finally leaving and the stage got dark.  **“But, shall we enjoy the show now? Felix’s best weapon is going up,”** Chris smirked, looking at the stage. Everyone seemed to get silent like they were waiting for something. For something that was out of this world. 

 

And Minho was not so far with his thoughts. The room got filled with a loud song, which was surely base boosted. A light pointing right at the person on the podium lit up, showing a boy. But it right after that again turned off.

Once again. The light turned on. Then it turned off. It happened for three times, the boy always in a different pose. He sensually danced in the dark, making his appearance even more alluring. He was wearing a baby blue, satin robe. The song came to the beat drop and all the light turned on. The young male wasn’t wearing his robe anymore. Right away as the room lit up, he was sitting on the chair in front of the audience, which went wild. He looked beautiful, ethereal, majestic. Minho could not find the right word to describe what he saw in front of himself. The brunet was unreal. He was way out of this world, a god.

He was wearing tight, leather shorts. Making his sun-kissed legs look eye-catching. His chest was exposed. Black, leather choker looking tight around his neck. And his eyes, his eyes were covered with lace, bloody red lace. It was almost like something Minho was not even supposed to see. Something so precious it was supposed to stay hidden and locked from normal people’s eyes. The dancer stood up from the chair, and Minho’s breath hitched in his throat. Male walked to the middle, where a silvery painted pole stood. He grabbed onto it and took a turn around it. His movements were delicate, alluring. Putting everyone under his spell with his moves, his piercing gaze.

 

**“Enjoying yourself?”** Felix giggled next to Minho, who nodded his head. Unable to trust his voice to not crack if he spoke. He was unable to look away from male’s chest and stomach that were surely covered with highlighter or glitter. Making him shine, like the brightest star he was. He could not help himself but stare at his legs which were hooked around the pole. Could not tears his gaze away from his face, reminding him of one of the finest sculptures that resided as museum luring in many tourists. 

**“That’s our Hwani or Honey as foreign guests call him,”** Felix kept talking as Minho stared at the man at the stage.  **“He got that nickname because his skin looks like it’s covered in honey and his voice is sweet like honey.”**

Minho wanted to hear his voice, wanted to touch him. Wanted to do anything just to get young male’s attention. Yet, he knew he was not the only one who wanted such a thing. How could he? He noticed how everyone looked at him like he hung the stars, everyone wanted a piece of him. And Minho did too, he wanted him to be his whole. Just for himself.

**“He’s a precious gem. Everyone wants him, but nobody will ever get him.”** Those words made Minho look at Felix, who was staring at Hwani, who was dancing around the pole to the music.  **“Why?”** All the attention of the club was on him. But the world seemed to stop for a little bit as he looked at Felix, waiting for the freckled beauty to answer his question.

 

**“He belongs to Christopher.”**


	2. Holy god, touch me more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was still shirtless, the zipper of his jeans open. But he looked really soft, his lashes resting against his skin. Lips, still bitten over, slightly opened. His neck and chest covered in marks. He took a deep breath, chuckling to himself. 
> 
> “What the fuck have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to post this on Sunday, as I kinda wanted Sundays to be my updating schedule. But I will update either on Friday or on Sunday, depends when I have time!  
> ALSO! I did not expect so much kudos just as soon as I posted this, I AM SHOOK!! and thank you, thank you!! i've been going through some troubles but that made my day!!

Eight days passed by, yet Minho was unable to stop thinking about a boy named after the sweetest treat. He could not stop thinking about the way he got everyone under his spell. And god, when he walked to them, Minho thought he was on cloud nine.

Young male his performance and then he walked down the stage, again placing baby blue, a satin robe around himself. But this time, he did not tie it close. He walked around tables, sparing a wink or a greeting to some of the customers. Before he walked towards Minho with Chan and others. Minho's breath hitched when he looked into Honey's face. He was a little sweaty, but he looked like the most beautiful human being – at least from the ones Minho ever saw.

He had his brown locks slightly curled. From all the dancing they got a little wet and were falling into his eyes. Eyes, oh sweet god. His eyes were sparkling, looking so kind and lively at the same time. Minho did not even try to hide that he was checking the beauty in front of himself out.

He might have belonged to Christopher, but.. what was wrong of wanting to at least have a nice look at him? The way his highlight shimmered in the lights? The way his lower lip was slightly bigger than the upper one. His lips of the prettiest pink that was out there. Blush, covering his cheeks, almost disappeared from all the sweat, but still was there.

Hwani or Honey was truly the best nickname they could have given to him. His skin was glowing as it got glazed as soon as his performance ended. Minho wished for nothing more than to touch him. To move to him, to press his own lips against him. To belong only to him, to be owned by him. Loved by him. And most preciously, to be fucked by him. Don't take it the wrong way, Minho was also just a horny human being. But he had no problem with accepting the fact the boy was ethereal and that he was quite fuckable.

 

The boy pressed a kiss onto Christopher's cheek when he walked up to them. Before Felix somehow managed to magically take out a chair and place it right between Christopher and Hyunjin. When the boy walked around Minho, he could feel his cologne taking over his senses. It was mixed with male's sweat and even if Minho hated sweaty people, he wouldn't mind having him above himself all sweaty as he pounded into him.

**“Nice performance, lovely,”** Felix said to Honey with a soft smile. Honey giggling at his words. “Thank you so much boss,” he said, winking at Felix before he noticed Minho sitting next to the boy. Soft,  **“Huh?”** left his mouth as he slightly tilted his head. Almost like a cat.  **“Who is your handsome friend?”** he asked curiously, moving his head closer to Christopher. The eldest male looked up, his eyes meeting with Minho's. **“Oh,”** the boss chuckled,  **“sorry for not introducing you two.”**

**“Lee Minho, this is our jewel, known as Honey. But we call him simply Woojin.”**

_ Woo.. jin.. Woojin... _ Minho tried out his name in his head, it sounded pretty. However, the owner of the name was much prettier.  **“Woojin, this is Minho. He managed to get promoted,”** Christopher lowly chuckled before continuing,  **“to a higher position. He is great with finances.”**

And that was how introduction ended because the boss right away managed to talk to Felix and Woojin about some business regarding the club. Yet, Minho could not look away from Woojin. He tried to really, but there was nothing worth looking at apart from the treasured boy.

Woojin looked up, his eyes meeting with Minho's. There was some kind of mischievous glint in his eyes. Something, Minho could not decipher that easily. Woojin winked at him, leaving Minho in a panic. He quickly ducked his head down, staring at his almost empty glass of whiskey.

 

Since that moment, Minho was pretty sure that he was fucked and his life was going to end by being murdered by Bang Chan, for wanting something that was his. Minho bitterly laughed.  _ Bang will bang me for wanting to bang. _ Bangception. It was really no time for jokes, but Minho couldn't help himself. His mind sometimes worked in weird ways.

That was probably the reason why he ended up joining mafia right after his sweet twentieth birthday. They actually weren't so sweet... It was probably the worst day of his life. But Minho had no reason his mother was going to come home.

Was the reason why, the fact he was dressed in lace, sitting on the floor on his legs? Looking needy up at his boyfriend who fucked his throat raw? Most likely. Long story short, he got so scared he almost bit off the dick of his boyfriend. His boyfriend turned his ex. And to not be everything, his mother kicked him out of the house.

It was quite a fun birthday. Minho would say exactly that these days. He had no idea how his mother was living now. He had no idea if she faked his own funeral. But he was more than sure that he was never ever going to call her his mother ever again.

 

**“Minho?”** a voice came to Minho's ears, the boy looking up. His expression dazed his mind in another dimension. He looked at Felix, standing in his door. He looked quite worried, staring at him. Minho found out that Felix was a really kind human being, he cared about people and got attached to them quite easily. But he was understanding and friendly. He might have seemed quite silent and restrained at first. Yet, Minho found himself really calm when the boy was near him.

**“Yes?”**

**“Are you okay? I tried to call you two times, but you did not answer. Is something going on?”** Felix asked, walking towards him to sit at the empty chair right next to Minho, who shook his head.  **“No, no. I was just kinda thinking. You know, memories and stuff,”** he smiled, even if his smile was a little bit sour. Felix let it go, giving him just a friendly pat on the shoulder. **“Well. If you have nothing important to do now, I would like to take you to Miroh? I have to go over some plans for next month and help would have been amazing?”**

 

And that was how Minho found himself sitting in Felix's private car, driving towards the club. Felix had a nice, not even that expensive car. It seemed like he was not so fond of spending that much money. Minho fancied that he himself was not so fond of spending his money on too much stuff. He did so only when he really needed to.

**“There won't be many people. Actually probably just Seungmin closing down with Haena and Woojin,”** Felix said, if he noticed Minho's eyes widen in excitement, he said nothing. So Minho just hummed, nodding his head.

Two males walked to the club from the side, not taking the main entrance, as Felix said it was already probably locked. When they got in Minho noticed Seungmin behind the cashier desk. **“Hey, boss. Hi Minho,”** the boy said with a soft smile that could have battled an expression of a puppy.  **“Hello, Seungmin,”** Minho smiled at the young boy before both of them walked to Felix's office that was in the back.

 

**“So, what do you need help with?”**

**“I kinda made the plans for next month. But the problem is we get only frequent visitors and we need new ones too. So I need to find a way to do so,”** Felix muttered, as soon as the door closed behind both of them, he looked exhausted. It almost felt like just this place alone drained at least 20 years from his life-span as soon as he entered it.  

Minho nodded his head and two of them right away focused on the work they had in front of themselves. They did not even pay any attention to time and two hours had already passed. It was actually nearing four in the morning when a knock landed on the door. 

 

Both males looked up from their work, Felix leaving a soft:  **“Enter,”** as he was getting more and more tired as they tried to discuss more plans. The one who knocked was Seungmin, he hasn't been dressed in his uniform anymore. Instead of that, he was wearing normal casual clothing. Washed out jeans with a black hoodie. He probably also took out his lenses as he was wearing round glasses. Minho must have admitted he looked much younger and cuter this way.  

**“What is it, Seungmin?”** Felix asked, standing up from his chair. The boy nervously looked at Minho and then at Felix.  **“Uhm, Haena… Her brother came to take her home and there are again those guys who were hitting up on me yesterday outside... And I am quite scared,”** the young boy admitted, looking at the floor. 

After his confession, Minho felt something angry bubble up in his chest. How were some men still so disgusting? Working in clubs must have been a really dangerous job, as most men could not take ‘no’ for an answer. And Minho understood why was Seungmin so scared from his own experiences back in university. 

**“Ah,”** Felix nodded his head and looked at Minho. **“Will you be okay to stay alone for some time? I will just drive him home,”** he asked, to what a young male right away nodded. **“Of course. Of course. I don't mind working on it myself. Make sure Seungmin is okay and safe,”** he brightly smiled at Felix, who gave him a thankful and soft smile back. Seungmin did so too. Muttering a soft: **“Thank you, both.”**

 

In another 6 minutes when Felix grabbed his stuff and Seungmin went to take his bag, Minho was left alone in the office. He walked towards the club part, where he opened a fridge behind a bar, taking out cold Coke. 

He sighed, leaning against the bar as he sipped from the can when he heard something fall. It sounded like someone dropped a smaller object. Minho cursed under his breath, placing his coke down on the bar. He walked towards the back of the club, making sure to not let his senses falter. He spotted light coming from the slightly opened door of one of the rooms.

Minho took a deep breath before he kicked the door and jumped to the room. However, instead of some thief or a weirdo, he was met with broad, naked back. The owner of it turned around and of course, it was nobody else but Woojin. How could Minho fucking forget he was said to be there too? 

Woojin’s hair was wet, it was slicked back, probably by his fingers as it was not the best job. The upper part of his body was naked, droplets from water all over his sun-kissed skin. He still had remains of glitter over his eyelids, cheeks and chest. It was probably really hard to get them off and he tried to scrub them off with the towel he was holding onto. 

 

Minho felt his heartbeat speed up, while he looked at the male in front of himself. Woojin’s eyes slightly widened, before he smiled at Minho. He placed his towel around his neck and walked closer to him.  **“Mister Lee,”** he chuckled, stopping before Minho, who had a hard time not just popping a boner right there.  **“What are you doing in my changing room?”** he asked playfully, moving his hand to run his fingers up and down Minho’s arm.

 

_ What the fuck was just happening? _

 

**“I..”** Minho began, but he coughed to not make his voice crack. “ **I am here with Felix. We are working on some materials. But Seungmin was scared to go home alone, so Felix went to drive him,”** he said, almost without breathing at all. He felt like one of those rappers he heard here and there in radios. 

**“Oh,”** Woojin giggled,  **“so you are not here to see me? That’s sad.”** After his words, he slipped off his towel and went towards the chair to put it over it.  **“I thought there was a thief or someone,”** Minho admitted, almost slapping himself for those words. But Kim Woojin was turning his brain into a horny mash and it was slowly killing Minho.

**“I am deeply sorry to disappoint you, mister Lee. It’s just me,”** Woojin smiled at the male, snatching a shirt from the table. He again walked closer to Minho, who felt his throat tighten.  **“You don’t have to call me mister Lee,”** Minho muttered, feeling his cheeks and ears get warmer when he noticed Woojin’s cheerful smile. **“Shall I call you Minho?”** he hummed, once again standing right in front of Minho, who nodded his head. He looked straight into Woojin’s eyes and felt himself forgetting about the reality around him. 

**“Minho,”** Woojin breathed out, leaving Minho yet in another awe. His name sounded so special coming out of other’s mouth, even if it was one of the most used names. Name he hated, he wanted Woojin to repeat it. Again and again. 

 

**“What if I told you I wanted Seungmin to ask Felix to take him home?”**

 

_ What?  _

 

Minho furrowed his eyebrows, not really understanding the implication. **“Why would you do that?”** he could not understand what was Woojin trying to say. Why would he say that? Seungmin looked really scared.  **“I told him to do it. Because I knew it was going to be only two of us in here. I wanted to go to you after a shower, but,”** he giggled, moving his pointer up and down Minho’s chest, his breath was ragged already,  **“seems like you found me already.”**

**“What are you talking about, Woojin?”** Minho said through his teeth, feeling his dick waking up to life from all the implications Woojin was giving him. He could not let that happen. Felix said that Woojin belongs to Christopher and no matter how much he wanted to be claimed by the elder, he did not want Bang Christopher to put him on the blacklist and get murdered. 

 

**“I want you, Minho. I want you since I saw you sitting behind that table.”**

Minho looked up, this time his eyes widened in shock. He just started at Woojin, whose expression did not change at all. He still seemed to be really sincere about his words.  **“I want you to kiss me and then I will suck you off,”** he added, Minho gulping as his eyes moved down on Woojin’s lips. 

He fucking dreamed about this in the past few days. Well, it was him sucking Woojin, but, oh god, was he hard. 

**“Kiss you,”** Minho nodded his head, barely able to talk and to react. Woojin smiled, placing the pads of his fingers on Minho’s lips. **“Here,”** he said, then he moved his fingers to Minho’s neck. **“Here,”** he slowly placed them on his chest whispering the same thing. Then he, like it was nothing unusual, placed his hand on the bulge formed in Minho’s pants, making the younger heavily breath out.  **“Here.”**

Minho just nodded his head, not once, but he kept nodding it like a horny teenager back when he was going to be fucked by his boyfriend for the first time. **“Yes,”** he added, barely audible. But Woojin managed to catch his words and dived in. Catching his lips with his own. 

 

Minho whimpered into Woojin’s lips from the shock, but then he closed his mouth. Woojin’s lips were not the softest, but also not the roughest. They were a nice standard and enveloped his own, making his whole body tingle. He felt the older move his hand that was still placed on his crotch. That made him slightly moan, Woojin taking over the situation and he slipped his tongue into Minho’s mouth. The boy felt dizzy like the whole world spun around him. He opened his mouth more, his jaw almost falling slack as the other kissed him deeply, tasting the inside of Minho’s mouth. 

They kept their kissing for a few minutes, moving apart only for a quick deep breath before making their lips meet again. When Woojin moved away for the last time, Minho had his lips and chin covered in saliva. It seemed like his soul left his body, red glistening and red, eyes blown wide open, absent stare in them.

 

**“Baby. Doll, are you here?”** Woojin asked concern showing on his face. Minho getting somehow out of his daze, at least a little bit as he nodded his head.  **“Am here,”** he slurred, making Woojin smile.  **“You are a good kisser,”** Woojin muttered, this time kissing him softer. Their lips moved together, Minho would have actually this expect to be their first kiss, not… what just happened. 

However, yet again, Woojin shocked him. Moving his lips over his cheek, to his jaw and to his neck where Woojin harshly bit him. Minho took a deep breath, moan slipped past his still tingling lips. He closed his eyes, feeling himself to be pushed by Woojin. His back hit a wall and Minho tilted his head back, it also hit the wall. Minho’s eyes closed and his breath got even faster, his jaw falling slack down. 

 

Stars took over his vision while Woojin bit his neck, turning his skin into a painting. Blues, purples and reds mixed together on a tanned canvas.  **“Hand, up,”** Woojin ordered after a bit, Minho listening right away. He put his hands up, feeling how Woojin slipped his black shirt over his head. When nothing was happening, Minho opened his eyes. Only to see Woojin staring right into his face, almost like in a trance. But then he quickly woke up from it, placing a kiss on Minho’s lips. 

Then he moved to the front of his neck, to his shoulders. Peppering kisses over his check and then he began to place sloppy kisses on his skin. Making his way down towards Minho’s jeans. He fell on his knees and looked up at Minho, waiting for his approval to do so.  **“Please, yes,”** MInho whispered, making Woojin smile at his neediness. He quickly opened his zipper, pulling his jeans down. 

Still looking at Minho, Woojin ran his long fingers up and down younger’s exposed thigh. He moved closer, biting into his left thigh, making Minho whimper. He traced his fingers over Minho’s hard dick still hiding behind his underwear. But then he just pulled it off, making Minho whine as the air hit his sensitive dick.

 

Minho wasn’t the biggest person, he was average. Enough to make someone whimper when he fucked into them, enough to not make someone choke way too much when they sucked him off. But right now, he felt like he had a fucking jelly worm instead. Woojin was too godly to deserve something as average as Minho, yet, he felt to be fascinated by Minho’s dick.

**“Pretty,”** he hummed, before placing a kiss on the side of Minho’s dick. After doing so, he took his tip into his mouth, running his tongue up and down. Minho hissed, trying to find something to hold onto, but he just managed to press his hands tightly against the wall behind him. 

Woojin let go of his dick, looking up at Minho.  **“I will suck you dry, doll,”** he said before he took Minho whole into his mouth. He felt the dick slightly touch the back of his throat, but luckily, he never had a gag reflex. He was more thankful for that. 

Woojin bobbed his head a few times, loving the whimpers Minho was leaving. But then he took him out - hearing Minho whine, but ignoring it - and just licked a stripe on the side of his dick.  **“So pretty doll tastes so nice,”** Woojin muttered, watching Minho’s dick twitch. It did not, dicks tasted disgusting and Woojin much more prefered an eat-able lube. But he loved the way Minho almost melted into a puddle after being praised. 

He again pushed Minho’s dick through his lips, swallowing around him. He began to move his head again, Minho’s cries of pleasure got louder. It was not long before Minhos came to his mouth. And Woojin, just as promised kept on sucking his dick still. The younger did not last long, he thought that the redness covering his face was not only from not lasting long but also from the embarrassment of coming so fast. 

He was not so wrong, Minho could not help himself when he looked at Woojin moving his head and swallowing around his dick. He felt like he was in a god damn heaven. And he just came. 

 

Woojin smiled when Minho’s thighs began to tremble from being sucked dry and he put out Minho’s dick from his mouth with a satisfied smile. He pulled up his trousers and pants.  **“Such a cute baby,”** he cooed and when he stood up, he caressed Minho’s cheek. **“Only my baby,”** he added, looking into Minho’s eyes. The boy nodded his head, catching Woojin by surprised when he slotted their lips together.  **“Your baby,”** he muttered still in a post-coming daze. 

Woojin placed his hands around Minho, taking him to his hands. He walked with him towards the couch and placed the male softly on it. He grabbed his phone, dialling Felix. In a few rings, his boss picked out. 

**“Hey, Felix. I went to the office and Minho was asleep on the desk. I will take him home, okay? Good, good. See you later.”**

Woojin turned around at Minho, only to bet with the sight of a boy being deeply asleep. He was still shirtless, the zipper of his jeans open. But he looked really soft, his lashes resting against his skin. Lips, still bitten over, slightly opened. His neck and chest covered in marks. He took a deep breath, chuckling to himself. 

 

**“What the fuck have I done?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.. it was kinda.. weird and quick turn out of events, but it's only this way for me to get closer to the real plot of the story.. 
> 
> 3.6 k! ^^


	3. Here comes regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am sorry, it took me some time and I barely managed to find time to even publish chapter today... stuff happened and also I found a job, so I will place my uploading schedule on Sundays! It will be easier for me to be able to write something in 7 days than like... writing when I just feel like doing so, uwu

Minho's mind felt hazy when he woke up. He could not really remember what he dreamed of, but he was more than sure it was the best dream he ever had. Pleased and comfortable emotions were piled up in his chest and head. At least before it disappeared completely and he was never going to feel that way again. That would have been a huge loss for him.

He felt like he was floating on water, his whole body was relaxed. Almost like he was in some kind of pool, the waved taking him somewhere – he did not really care where. Minho moved to the side, nice scent hitting his nose. Something like a spice? Was it maybe nutmeg? When he moved closer he could smell sandalwood. It was a nice scent, he wanted to get drunk in it.

As he rolled to the side, feeling his soft pillow and cover, he managed to hit something. Was someone laying next to him? Wait... Minho had no pillow at home, he slept without it. Been a few years since he only slept with his blanket. He opened his eyes, right in the sight of his eyes, he noticed a caramel skin. Messy, brown locks falling into the face of the person. Was it..?

 

_Woojin..._

 

Minho smiled to himself as he pressed himself closer to the boy, hiding his head in the crook of his neck. He almost purred from the intoxicating feeling that was taking over his senses. He felt like floating on a cloud, nuzzling his head into Woojin's neck a bit more.

He had a weird dream. That Woojin was a dancer in a club named Miroh and that he, himself, was a member of Chris' gang.. And Woojin sucked him off in his changing room... Minho's eyes snapped open. This time, they were widened. No longer hazy, but his pupils were shaking a bit. Woojin. Was laying right next to him. Kim Woojin was laying next to him.

Minho slowly moved his hand, to touch his sore neck from all the bites and nibbles older boy left on his neck last night. Actually, this morning. In one moment he was almost purring, feeling like a pleased cat. Yet now, a scream left his mouth as he pushed himself away from Woojin. In the process, he managed to roll the boy over on his chest and himself, to push off the bed.

 

His body hit the floor, elbow colliding with the wooden floor getting most of the fall. **“Fuck,”** he whispered, doing his best to not wake up Woojin.

Minho had to leave as soon as possible.

He would never admit to himself this was a mistake, as he was quite sexually attracted to Woojin. But, he knew, in reality, this was a big mistake.

 

Bang Christopher will kill him.

Minho is actually already dead meat.

 

**“Hey.”**

Minho looked up, his expression petrified. He looked up, his eyes meeting with Woojin's sleepy gaze. He was holding himself on his elbows, looking right at Minho, still seated on the floor. Even after waking up, Woojin looked like a Greek god. This time, his curls ended up falling into his eyes, managing to slightly cover them. He had no shirt on himself, just a white blanket was covering the lower part of his body. His skin was gleaming in the morning sun, there were two scars on his chest. One under his left part of the ribcage and other was on his right side. From his ribs down to his hip bone, which was peeking from under the cover.

**“Are you okay?”**

Minho wasn't okay. How could he? A real-life boy of his dreams gave him head yesterday and he was going to be killed because of that. He felt his elbow sting, so he turned his head down to look at his arm. His skin was bruised, slightly bloody from the strength with which he hit the floor.

He looked up at Woojin, their eyes again meeting. Woojin's gaze was soft like they were longtime lovers and this was just another one of their mornings. Oh, how the younger male wished it was true. That this was something that would occur every day. Two of them waking up next to each other every morning. Minho's eyes softened as he looked at the young male before he shook his head in 'no'.

 

* * *

 

 **“I had nowhere else to take you, so I took you to my apartment,”** Woojin explained, while both of them sat in a small kitchen. Minho was sitting on a chair and Woojin was right next to him on another one. Elder held onto an antiseptic spray, spraying it over Minho's elbow. Latter just nodded his head in understanding. **“I called Felix and said you fell asleep, so you don't have to worry about that. He said for you to come at three to your office. He will be there too,”** brunet added before he placed a band-aid on his elbow.

 **“I think it will be the best if I leave right now,”** Minho muttered, making Woojin look up right away. His eyes were filled with an unknown emotion and slight disappointment. At least Minho felt like it. And just as he looked into his eyes, he realized he knew almost nothing about the mysterious and beautiful dancer.

**“Do you regret what happened?”**

The question was unexpected and Minho had no idea how to answer it. He stayed quiet, while Woojin packed his first aid kit. Did he regret? No, probably not. His body was actually really tingly because of all what happened to them. But still, he could not tell that so easily. Words he wanted to say refused to leave through his lips.

 

**“You belong to someone else.”**

 

* * *

 

**“What if I told you I fucked up? Like a major, magnificent fuck-up?**

Minho was walking through the bookstore, he was following his shorter friend, almost like a duckling following its mother. After managing to work on the last details with Felix, Minho called his friends to meet up for drinks. One of them was in the city, walking to the bookstore to buy books for his next class. Minho was close and decided to stop there so they could walk together to a bar.

 **“Fuck up that big? Did you kill someone?”** His friend asked, barely paying attention to him as he looked to the shelf with books. Minho stared at him, he looked so young, yet there was not even a year between them. Han Jisung just looked so young, his chubby cheeks not disappearing even after he began to work out. His eyes giving him a cute and youthful vibe.

 **“No, not really,”** Minho muttered before he grabbed Jisung’s hand - ignoring his protests to let him look for the book he was looking for. He just dragged him to the back in between shelves.

Jisung was muttering complaints as he ended up being pressed against the wall. **“If you kiss me right now, Lee Minho. I will bite off your tongue,”** Jisung hissed towards one of his best friends. But Minho just shook his head, almost hysterically. **“No!”** he whisper-shouted before he looked around himself to check nobody was near.

 

 **“So, yesterday was a normal day, right? And I went to help out one of Bang’s friends,”** Minho began while whispering. Jisung right away paying attention to him. **“When I was left alone, at least I thought so. Honey was there too.”**

Jisung raised his eyebrow, nodding his head to make the boy continue. **“And we ended up in his changing room. And Jisung, he gave me a fucking blowjob,”** at those words Jisung’s round eyes widened, a loud gasp leaving his lips. Minho quickly pressed his hand against his mouth, to stop him from screaming or something.

He waited a bit, for Jisung to calm down. Once the boy again nodded his head, Minho took his hand from his mouth and wiped it against his own jeans. **“Are you crazy, Minho?!”** Jisung slapped his shoulder. **“First you let me and Jeongin know where you work? Putting us to fucking danger? And now? You let Bang’s boy suck you off?”**

 

Minho felt like a complete lunatic, listening to what was his friend saying. He was not wrong, oh, he was so damn right. He closed his eyes for a bit, his head hurt so much. **“You are a moron, but hey... Was he good?”** Minho right away opened his eyes at the question, opening his mouth too, but he could find the words to describe it.

 **“My dick felt like in heaven. I came really fast,”** he decided for the answer, muttering the last sentence, quite red in his face. Jisung gigged at that, not even trying to hide the fact he was just mocking his friend. **“Ah, you are so fucked.”**

* * *

 

 

Yang Jeongin was Minho’s friend since he was five years old and the boy four. They met at a playground as any other children did. Jeongin was laying in the grass, looking at the clouds and bubbles some girls were making not so far from him. Minho was running towards the swing, not really noticing the boy laying in the grass. He tripped over his leg, falling on the ground that was not really covering the ground. He hit his knees and palms real hard, bruising them so they were slightly bleeding.

Jeongin began to cry, his leg hurt as Minho kicked it. Minho had tears in his eyes, but even though the piercing pain, running through his palms and knees. He moved closer to the boy, checking his leg, asking what hurts him. After her wiped boy’s tears, with his fingers to not dirty the small boy, Jeongin noticed his wounds.

He right away stood up, like his leg did not even hurt and he dragged Minho by his sleeve towards his mom. Saying how they are both hurt, but _‘He wiped my tears so I am already okay!’_.

Since the day both of them always met on the playground. Spending the rest of their day as besties.

 

Now, was Yang Jeongin already an adult. Baby fat disappeared from his face, shiny braces he once wore were long time taken off. Colourful glasses were exchanged by circular, thin ones.

Yang Jeongin was an adult, not a baby no matter how hard tried to Minho persuade himself.

 

Jeongin was standing in front of the club. He was dressed simply, black slacks with a white dress shirt, that was not buttoned up fully and was showing off his collarbones. The dip above them was adorned with some glitters he found in his dorm room. His long neck was decorated by a black, leather choker with a heart hanging down from its middle.

He liked the way he looked when he got himself ready. It was simple but sometimes simple was the best.

 **“Jeongin!”** someone shouted and the young male looked up from his phone. When he spotted two of his best friends he was unable to hide a smile. **“Boys!”** he waved, running up to them, throwing himself around Minho to squeeze him in a hug. **“Hey, and me?”** Jisung whined looking up at two of his friends in a playful manner. **“We saw each other today already,”** Jeongin stuck out his tongue at Jisung, making both, Jisung and Minho giggle.

 

* * *

 

Minho was not a huge fan of clubs, but Jeongin and Jisung always knew how to enjoy their time there and make it at least a bit bearable for him too. Don’t take it some weirdly, Minho liked dancing. He was even a member of a dancing group aged 12 to 16. But, he did not get all the: _‘Let me buy you drink so we can fuck in the bathroom later on.’_

He knew not all clubs were that way, but... Okay, he might have had a slight prejudice as his other friends always found hook-ups there. He was not friended with them anymore. If he thought about it a bit more, only friends he had left were just Jeongin and Jisung.

He looked at two of his friends, visibly enjoying themselves as they danced on the dance floor. He himself told them he will guard their drinks, while they can go and dance. He could not force himself to do so. There were still vivid images of Woojin laying on the bed next to him in his head. He could still feel the warmth of the elder boy enveloped him. He could feel his body melting in comfortable sheets.

Minho felt a tap on his shoulder, that managed to rip him out of his thoughts. He turned around, his overused _‘sorry, not interested’_ was already trying to pry its way out of his mouth. However, instead of doing that, Minho almost choked on his saliva.

 

**“Chris?”**

 

Truly, right in front of him was standing Christopher Bang himself. He did not look that different from his every day looks. However, instead of the typical slacks, he was wearing really tight, black jeans. His typical black or white dress shirt was exchanged by silky, red button up. But as always, it had buttons unbuttoned, not like usually two. This time there. So his chest was nicely shown to the outer world. His skin was milky white.

 **“Nice to see you, Minho,”** Chris said with a soft smile on his lips, he was holding onto his own glass. Minho had no idea what was he drinking, but he was glad there was at least something. He got almost scared that his boys found him because something happened.

 **“You too. I mean, what are you doing here? Not like you can’t be here. But, I would not expect you out of all people to be here? You, know? I mean,”** Minho began to blabber, but Chris just laughed at his antics. He placed his hand on Minho’s shoulder, he managed to hear how two of his necklaces hit against each other. One of them was made from silver, while the other was made with black beads.

 **“Minho. It’s okay. Calm down,”** he said, the tone of his voice was friendly and Minho felt his body to get calmer. “I am here to enjoy myself, actually. Felix and others dragged me here,” he muttered the last sentence, making Minho chuckle at it a bit. **“I am more interested why are you sitting here all alone?”**

Oh.. Minho almost forgot about Jisung and Jeongin. He looked away from Chris, still noticing that his friends were enjoying themselves. **“I am here with friends,”** he said, looking back at Chris to give him a soft smile. **“We wanted to meet up after a long time. I just wanted to get drinks in some bar.”**

 **“But telling two puppies you want to drink is right away a trip to a dance club,”** he chuckled, again looking at Jeongin who was now on Jisung’s back and both of them were shaking when Jisung jumped up and down. **“Your friends seem really happy.”**

Chris words lingered in Minho’s head as he stared at two of the boys. There was nothing in the world that mattered to them right now. Minho was stupid for not being there with them. **“Yeah, I am glad at least they are happy,”** when the young male realized what he said he shook a bit and looked back at Chris. **“Not that I am not happy… They have their problems too, but,”** he added, sour expression taking over his face.

 

 **“Yeah.”** Chris nodded his head. **“We can be happy, but we are in danger all the time. Do you ever regret working for me?”** he asked, taking a sip from his drink. Minho right away shook his head and smiled to the table.

 **“I am glad you took me in. If you did not I would have been probably dead already. That other gang was way too dangerous, I had no idea how did I never realize... It was almost like a prison, I am thankful you got me out of it,”** Minho gave Chris a bright smile, his boss smiling back at him.

 **“You just found the wrong people,”** Chris said, placing his own glass at the table next to Minho’s. Yeah, being with people he was with before was the worst thing Minho could have done. Being like a bird in a cage, working for them, being beaten up... He felt like a wild animal in there. He never wanted to go back.

 

**“Not telling I am the best person, but you are safe with us. I trust you.”**

 

It felt like Minho was slapped by those words. Chris trusted him. And here was Minho, having unholy images of Woojin in his head. He could feel Woojin mouth onto his neck and his chest. He could see Minho on his knees right in front of himself.

How could Chris trust him, when Minho wanted something his?

 **“Thank you,”** Minho muttered, not really seeing the way Chris again looked up towards the dance floor. **“Are others somewhere here too?”** he quickly changed the subject, so Chris would not bring back the whole trusting thing, making Minho feel like trash.

 **“Oh,”** Chris looked around the club. **“Changbin was getting wasted in our private box. Hyunjin and Felix went dancing, so they might be on the dance floor?”** he muttered, not really sure of his own words. But then he nodded his head, assuring himself that he was probably right. He opened his mouth again to say something more when a voice echoed around them.

 

**“Minho? Is this man bothering you?”**

 

He and Chris both looked up at the owner of the voice. Minho right away knew who it was, yet he could not let himself say something. He felt quite embarrassed because of his friends. Like his boss would ever hit upon him.

 **“Oh, you must be Minho’s friends. Bang Christopher, his boss,”** Chris introduced to himself, his voice sounded quite cold, but Minho knew it was like this to only tease Jisung and it seemed to work. His eyes widened as he looked at Chris, then at Minho and then back at Chris.

**“You are, the Bang Christopher? You are the third eye?”**

However, Jeongin decided to take the matter into his hands. He straightened his hand towards Chris. **“Yang Jeongin, Minho’s friend. Sorry for Jisung, he is not used to rich people.”**

 **“You fucking fox,”** Jisung breathed out, feeling quite betrayed by his younger friend. Chris smiled at those words and after shaking Jeongin’s hand, he moved his hand towards Jisung, who was already muttering a soft ‘sorry.

 

Jisung right away grabbed it, shaking it bit too fast. But Chris did not let go of his hand, even when Jisung tried to. **“If you give me one dance, I might forget about it.”**

Minho looked at Chris with a surprised expression, not really expecting his boss to hit-up on his friend. Not like Jisung was bad looking. He was quite a looker, with his beige slacks, a black belt tightly around his tiny waist and a white shirt tucked into them. It was a simple look, one would have said. Yet Jisung had this kind of charm, that made him look like an art piece, just in that.

His blonde hair was messed up, parted in the middle and slightly wet as it fell into his eyes. Lips glistening with his strawberry lip gloss. He was... Really good looking. Minho noticed that many times before when girls and boys walked up to his shorter friend to ask him on a date. But it was not always that Jisung agreed with them.

This time, the corners of his lips slightly tugged and he nodded his head in agreement. **“Talk to you later,”** whispered Chris to Minho as he grabbed other’s arm and pulled him towards the club dance floor.

 

 **“Seems like Jisung got himself a sugar daddy,”** Jeongin giggled, sitting next to Minho, who shook his head. **“I don’t think Bang would have done something... Like getting a sugar baby,”** he said, but still, while looking at Jisung and his boss dancing quite sensually...

Jisung was turned with his back towards Chris, both of them swaying to the rhythm. He noticed that Bang had his hand under Jisung’s white shirt, holding his side, skin on the skin, instead of on a shirt as many others did.

 **“I am telling you,”** Jeongin took a sip from his drink, not leaving Jisung with his eyes. **“He will get dicked down soon.”**

 

**“Who is going to get dicked down?”**

 

Minho and Jeongin both turned around, Minho right away smiling at the sight of Felix and Hyunjin. **“Guys, so happy to see you here!”** he said enthusiastically, staring at two of this co-workers. Minho even looked behind them to check if was Changbin with them, but it seemed like the male was still somewhere downing in his sorrows. Minho felt quite uneasy, not understanding how could they leave him alone.

**“Are you happy about me too?”**

And this was the third time this day, Minho almost fainted from shock. He turned around and his eyes right away met with soft, brown ones. Like treacle, as brown and as sweet. Minho gulped, trying to calm down his nerves. Was this what Chris wanted to say before Jisung and Jeongin came to their table? That Woojin is here too? And that Minho is pretty much fucked up?

 

**“Ignore him, he zones out a lot. I am Yang Jeongin, nice to meet you!”**

  



	4. Who do you love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I am really busy I am sorry TT I started to work this week so, I've been really busy and managed to write only like 1k of words.. what I am sorry for and will try to make 5th chapter at least 5k ^^ 
> 
> ALso, will try to make this more readable? I feel like I went the wrong direction with writing this oof TT

It was an intense moment while Woojin and Minho looked into each other's eyes. But maybe it was just two of them who felt that way. Sharp stares, filled with unspoken questions. Minho felt like he could not breathe. Woojin’s eyes dark and filled with lust but at the same time with frustration. But it was just a fast action. One short hook-up. Almost nothing. 

Four boys right away joined the table. Overly enthusiastic Jeongin asked them as soon as he could. It looked like he did he best to ignore the fact he was in danger, not only of rumours but also because of the fact everyone around the table with Jeongin was more than dangerous. Third Eye was a well-known name in the whole city. But, Jeongin was not a person who would have cared about such. He paid no attention to rumours, almost like he was so innocent. But he wasn’t. Jeongin knew way too much about the world to be innocent. 

Minho’s mind once again travelled to Woojin, he turned his eyes from Jeongin to the elder and realized that he was already staring at Minho. Their eyes met again, Minho gulped. Did Woojin regret what happened between them? Did he want to make sure he won’t say a thing to Chris? But.. He must have wanted Minho at least a bit, no? He was the one who initiated it.. He must have liked it at least a little bit, right? Minho wasn’t sure about anything. Nothing was going right. 

Woojin was playing with his glass, slightly twisting it so the liquid in it was swirling. While looking up at Minho, he wetted his lips with his tongue. The younger male gulped at the sight, trying to not get as affected as he was getting. They exchange was intense, as if Woojin was going to stand up, grab Minho by his neck and slam him against the wall. Like he was going to eat him up alive. But it was not going to happen.  

 

Everyone was here. 

 

Bang was here too.

 

At the thought, Minho looked up. Christopher was walking back from the dance floor, Jisung right next to him. But of them were quite sweaty and breathless, but smiling nevertheless.  **“Your friend is quite energetic, you were right Minho,”** the eldest of them chuckled as he looked at Jisung who was grinning. Lips almost stretched from ear to ear, forming a really wide heart. **“Yeah, Jisung is a tiny ball of energy,”** Minho hummed, slightly smiling. Even if it felt like he was going to throw up his intestines soon. 

**“Yeah! Once he spent around eight hours in a club dancing! He was like really wasted but it looked like he got even more energy!”** Jeongin exclaimed, turning the attention to himself. Almost everyone around the table interested in the story of intoxicated Jisung. 

 

Minho again looked at Woojin, who gave him a soft, almost invisible smile. Their eyes met for a second before Chris sat down on the chair next to Woojin. The elder pressed his lips against Woojin’s cheek, moving his right hand under the table, placing it at Woojin’s tight and slightly squeezing it. That made Woojin look to the table and take a big sip from his drink. Minho shotted his drink, feeling his throat burn. But he could not help it. 

He wanted to leave. He felt so horrible, sick of himself. Oh god, he betrayed Christopher. He made such a big mistake and only because he is fucking horny and couldn’t keep it in his pants. Acid taste filled up his mouth and also his stomach, he felt sick. He was the worst. He was a fucking idiot. 

 

**“I am sorry. But I will have to go, I have to go over some papers.”**

 

Minho stood up, his face again like it was made from stone. Not even a slightest sign of any expression. **“Oh really?”** Jeongin asked, a pout forming on his lips. Minho could not help, but to chuckle at it a bit. He ruffled Jeongin’s hair. **“Sorry, darling. We will meet next week okay?”** he asked, Jeongin nodding his head at the words, smiling brightly.  **“Text me once you get home, okay? You too Jisungie,”** he added to his words, before taking his jacket he took off of himself and also his bag.  **“See you in work, Minho,”** Felix said with his eyes crinkling. Other ones saying their own ‘goodbye’ too. 

He gave one last shaky smile before he began to walk towards the exit. As soon as he walked to the long corridor, his expression fell. The music was already muffled in here, the corridor was dark, the only dm, red lights were illuminating it. It made Minho feel even worse, but also, sad. Why the fuck was he sad? He had no reason to be sad over something like that. 

 

**“Minho.”**

 

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around. What he did not expect was someone pushing him against the wall. A gasp left his mouth as he looked up, his eyes meeting once again with those dark, caramel like eyes. Minho’s eyes widened and he was unable to calm down his heart, that was hammering so hard in his chest, he was scared Woojin could hear it. 

**“What do you want?”** Minho’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper. He was scared that if he spoke louder someone else could hear him. That if he tried to speak louder, his voice would have cracked and he would have uncovered that he was much more scared than his outer appearance showed. 

Woojin slightly touched Minho’s cheek with his nose, then he hid his face in Minho’s neck. He pressed feathery kisses into the skin of his neck. Warm breath made Minho shiver.  **“You, I want you,”** Woojin said, making Minho gulp. His whole body was shaking and before he could answer, Woojin dived in and pressed his lips against Minho’s.

Minho felt his heart burning up, almost like he was put on a fire. Woojin’s tongue trying to push between younger male’s lips. Woojin wanted Minho. Minho wanted Woojin. Was it that hard? Not really, but at the same time, it was. So, so hard, for Minho to comply and kiss Woojin back. He felt like his whole body was put under pressure, like he was shrinking, his bones crushing.

Woojin wasn’t his. And Minho understood why what isn’t yours tastes too good. So godly good. Minho’s eyes brimmed with tears before he pushed on Woojin’s chest. The elder stumbling back, his back hitting against the wall. He looked up at Minho, eyes filled with confusion and... Was it hurt? No, it could not be that. Woojin is never going to be his, he is always going to be Christopher’s. And Minho is just a fucking side fling. 

**“You just want me. That’s all,** ” Minho breathed out, looking at Woojin, panicked.  **“There is nothing more to your actions, just want. So go back to Christopher, please.”**

With those words Minho took a deep breath and turned around, walking outside of the building. Everything felt so suffocating, the world was turning, run and run. It felt like the world was against him. And the Eart was going to open up and eat him up. But if he was honest, that’s what he wanted right now, just to disappear from the planet. 

 

**“Are you okay?”**

 

Minho had already enough of people, but when he looked up, he noticed Changbin. His eyes were red, the skin around them irritated and swollen. He was leaning against the wall of the building, cigarette in his fingers and smoke leaving through his lips. He looked tired, oh so heartbroken. 

 

**“Not really.”**

 

**“Wanna come over?”**

  
  
  



	5. Hide who you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a long time and it's still short, but there are so many things happening in my life right now and I just have no time to write or feel way to bad to write now.. I'm sorry for not being able to write more TT

Minho would have never thought that he was going to end up visiting Seo Changbin’s place, but here he was. Standing in the middle of the living room of a quite small apartment. Coming from Seo Changbin, rich boxer known for his amazing fashion sense, Minho would have expected some kind of mansion. Many rooms, maybe even some people who would have made him food, fill up a bath for him. 

It was still spacious, but instead of a huge amount of rooms that, his apartment consisted of two rooms. One of them, Minho supposed, was his bedroom. The other room was a living room, united with the kitchen probably to save up more space. The bathroom must have been separated too. 

 

**“Sorry, it’s not the biggest place. But it’s enough for a one person,”** Changbin said, pulling off his leather jacket and throwing it on an armchair.  **“No,”** Minho shook his head,  **“don’t feel sorry. It looks really comfortable in here,”** he added with a soft smile that was targeted at Changbin himself. 

The young male smiled back at him, then parting his lips in another question,  **“Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Juice?”** To which Minho slightly nodded his head and asked for coffee. Changbin left toward the side of the room behind the couch, the kitchen, while Minho sat himself down on the mention couch. He opened his phone, noticing a few notifications. 

One of them was a notification of recommended friends from Kakao Talk... It was Woojin’s profile, meaning the elder must have found his account and added him. Minho sighed, switching to Instagram. Jeongin tagged him on a photo they took earlier before they went clubbing. It was supposed to be a nice day, but now... Now Minho felt like shit. 

It seemed like Woojin managed to find him on Instagram too, and so did Hyunjin and Felix. Their accounts were private, so Minho could not look at them. And if he was being honest he did not even want to do so. 

 

He just locked his phone and placed it on the table, ignoring it to the fullest. Changbin already walked out of the kitchen when he did so, holding two cups with coffee. Minho must have chuckled at the sight because both cups were in a light blue colour and with suns printed on them. Something that was so not like Changbin’s first appearance. 

Changbin looked much softer than when Minho met him in work or in Miroh. He managed to change his clothing while waiting for the water. Dressed in a grey shirt and black sweatpants. His make-up was wiped off and raven coloured hair messy. He looked really domestic and calm, what made Minho feel less cautious of his wellbeings. 

 

Minho took the cup with a thankful whisper, looking at Changbin who sat down, turning so he was sitting turned towards Minho.  **“So, what happened?”** the male asked Minho, who got quite startled by the question. **“What do you mean?”**

**“I watched you, you and others. Everything seemed nice, until Chris and your friend came back. Do you like your friend?”**

Minho stared at Changbin, trying to slowly process everything the boy said without taking a single breath. Everything seemed nice, yeah... It did. Until he saw Chris being so loving towards Woojin. Until he felt dancer’s lustful eyes on himself. Until he realized he was a fucking piece of trash, betraying the eldest. 

**“I do not like Jisung,”** Minho shook his head, looking into his coffee. The scent of it filled up Minho’s nose and he felt a bit more comforted than he did an hour ago.  **“But,”** he took a deep breath, not even sure what to say. Did he like Woojin? He barely knew him, yet... There was something, something that made him want to be so close to the elder boy. 

He could not explain it. 

**“You like Woojin?”** Changbin whispered, careful to not make Minho mad or to hurt him. At those words, Minho looked up from his coffee. His eyes meeting with those dark irises, as he slowly nodded his head. **“I think, I do. But it’s confusing. Making my head hurt,”** he mumbled, placing a coffee on the desk. Changbin, on the other hand, stood up, still holding his coffee in his hands. 

 

**“I want to smoke,”** he announced, before looking down at sitting Minho.  **“Do you dislike smoke?”** to which Minho shook his head, Changbin nodding his head.  **“Then take your coffee and follow.”**

Changbin walked towards the door to the balcony, disappearing behind the white curtain. Minho could not see him, as it was already dark outside and there was no shadow or outline of his body shown on the curtain. So he grabbed his cup and followed him. Changbin was already sitting on the floor, cup placed next to him and a packet of cigarettes in his hand. 

**“Sit,”** he muttered to Minho, who listened to him right away and sat down. The floor of the balcony was still quite warm. A silence fell on both fo the boys, only the sound of Changbin’s lighter and then sound of their breathing was heard. The background music of cars passing by, wind blowing and some people talking down in the park. Someone had the volume on their TV set really high. But it felt like the most calming melody to Minho. 

 

**“I’ve known Woojin and Chris for some time. They knew each other even for longer, since they were in their teens, too young to worry,”** Changbin began, looking at the view from his balcony. He inhaled smoke, before taking his coffee and taking a sip.  **“I always thought two of them are soulmates,”** he chuckled, but then he looked at Minho. **“Falling in love sucks no?”**

At those words, Minho nodded his head. He was unsure if he could fall in love with Kim Woojin after such a short time, but he could understand Changbin’s words. **“Hyunjin fell in love with Christopher, when he joined the Third Eye for the first time,”** Changbin said, taking another drag from his cigarette. Minho’s eyes widened at the information, not expecting to find out about something like that while sitting on Changbin’s balcony.

**“He could not help it. Christopher helped him, found him between druggies. How could such a beautiful face be so destroyed? Was what he said to me when I saw him entering his house with Hyunjin in his arms,”** Changbin spoke softly, his voice almost lulling Minho to sleep. But everything that he heard, made his stomach feel so weird, he had no chance of resting his eyes any time soon. 

 

**“Does Christopher know?”**

 

Did the elder know, that there was someone in love with him? Did he know that the young one, was hurting while seeing him with another one?

 

**“I am not sure. He never spoke of it,”**  Changbin shook his head at the question, placing the cigarette between his lips.  **“If he does, he is doing his best to ignore it,”** he said, voice a bit muffled because of the cigarette.  **“But as much as Hyunjin loves him. Woojin does not love him more than platonically.”**

 

* * *

 

 

Minho lied in his bed, looking up at his ceiling. After listening to Changbin, his mind was overflowing with thoughts. It felt like the world was doing its best to fuck him over. What Changbin said next, surprised Minho. 

Woojin and Chris slept together, but they only found it natural. After knowing each other for so long, they did not find it weird at all. However, while Woojin wanted to keep it on the platonic side. Everything about Chris shouted he wanted more. 

At least, that was how Minho saw it.    
  
  


* * *

Hyunjin came home much later than did Woojin and Christopher. He decided to stop by Felix’s, to make sure his friend was not going to end up choking on his own vomit. He helped the blonde haired male get into bed and then he went home. Being a designated driver was not so bad, he could at least drive home by himself and not call himself a taxi or something. He was not so fond of taxi drivers... 

He quietly opened the big front door, slipping inside. He never understood how a boy like him, ended up going from living on the street to living in such a huge mansion. But, it was all thanks to Christopher, he knew that. Without him, he would have probably overdosed at 19. But nobody would have missed that Hyunjin. 

He walked towards the stairs, walking up when he heard some voices. Were Chris or Woojin up? He thought to himself before he noticed one of the doors slightly opened. Maybe he could have spent some time with them, he was not so fond of going to sleep. 

Room, two males were in, was a salon, but Chris used it mainly like a living room, where they watched movies when they had free time. Hyunjin peeked in, but what he saw next assured him he was not going to spend time with two boys. 

 

**“Fuck, Woojin,”** he heard Christopher’s breathy voice. Hyunjin saw that Chris was pressed against the wall, while Woojin keeps on pressing kisses and biting his neck - surely leaving a trail of bruises over his skin. Hyunjin felt his heartache, his bit onto his lower lip. The pain from it made him wake up and step back. 

But Christopher must have heard his step back, his eyes shot open and his eyes met with Hyunjin’s. They stared at each other for a moment, before Chris’ expression turned angry and he grabbed Woojin’s hair. He pulled the boy forward, their lips colliding. He moved their heads, so Hyunjin could see their tongues moving together. Not looking away from the young male at all. But Hyunjin could not watch it anymore. He turned around and walked right towards his own room.

He hated a man of name Bang Christopher, he hated him so much, his heart ached. But this was the reality. And she was always nothing but hurtful towards Hyunjin. And so he knew, he knew that Christopher was never going to be his. Because that was the reality. And in reality, Hyunjin could not help but cry himself to sleep. 

To wake up with another mask on his face. 

This time, a stronger one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end,, I know this got confusing and all, but i have to get to one spot from which it will be less confusing.. but i am just so busy with work and with family and other stuff that i have no time to write that much, for what am I sorry,, 
> 
> hope you will understand! 
> 
> have a nice day~

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end, I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave some feedback and kudos if you liked it! There is more to come, I hope you will be patient ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Ages;
> 
> Bang Chan, 29 years old  
> Kim Woojin, 27 years old  
> Lee Minho, 26 years old 
> 
> Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix, Han Jisung, 26 years old  
> Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin, 25 years old


End file.
